barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice in Wonderland
Alice in Wonderland is the 39th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney helps Stephen to walk and help Kim, Jeff, Kristen, Robert, Chip, Keesha, Emily, Ashley, Curtis and Danny for Hannah When Stella comes to visit Country Call Belgium Stella goes to Belgium The story It's called Alice In Wonderland. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha *Jeff *Kristen *Chip * *Curtis *Danny *Stephen *Robert *Kim * *Hannah *Emily * *Ashley *Alissa *Kelly * *Junior *Lillian *Sean Abel *Jean-Claude *Shelley *Daisy Abel *Dasha *Michelle *Martha Abel *Miranda Abel *Ruby Abel *Valerie Abel *Darla * * * * * * *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #Having Fun Song (Performed by: Barney, Keesha, Jeff, Kristen, Chip, Curtis, Danny, Kelly, Lillian, Jean-Claude, Stephen, Robert, Kim, Darla, Hannah, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel, Emily, Ashley, Dasha and Michelle) #Taking Turns (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Keesha, Jeff, Kristen, Chip, Curtis, Danny, Kelly, Lillian, Jean-Claude, Shelley, Stephen, Kim, Darla, Hannah, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel, Emily, Ashley, Alissa, Dasha and Michelle) #Sharing Together (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Keesha, Jeff, Junior, Kristen, Chip, Curtis, Danny, Kelly, Lillian, Jean-Claude, Shelley, Stephen, Robert, Kim, Darla, Hannah, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel, Emily, Ashley, Alissa, Dasha and Michelle) #Topsy Turvy Tea (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Keesha, Jeff, Junior, Kristen, Chip, Curtis, Danny, Kelly, Lillian, Jean-Claude, Shelley, Stephen, Sean Abel, Daisy Abel, Robert, Kim, Darla, Hannah, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel, Emily, Ashley, Alissa, Dasha and Michelle) #Share Your Stuff (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Keesha, Jeff, Junior, Kristen, Chip, Curtis, Danny, Kelly, Lillian, Jean-Claude, Shelley, Stephen, Sean Abel, Daisy Abel, Robert, Kim, Darla, Hannah, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel, Emily, Ashley, Alissa, Dasha and Michelle) #Why Can't I (Performed by: Junior) #I Put a Smile On (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Keesha, Jeff, Junior, Kristen, Chip, Curtis, Danny, Kelly, Lillian, Jean-Claude, Shelley, Stephen, Sean Abel, Daisy Abel, Robert, Kim, Darla, Hannah, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel, Emily, Ashley, Alissa, Dasha and Michelle) #Clean Up, Do Our Share (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Keesha, Jeff, Junior, Kristen, Chip, Curtis, Danny, Kelly, Lillian, Jean-Claude, Shelley, Stephen, Sean Abel, Daisy Abel, Robert, Kim, Darla, Hannah, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel, Emily, Ashley, Alissa, Dasha and Michelle) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Keesha, Jeff, Junior, Kristen, Chip, Danny, Kelly, Lillian, Jean-Claude, Shelley, Kim, Sean Abel, Daisy Abel, Robert, Curtis, Emily, Ashley, Alissa, Darla, Hannah, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel, Stephen, Dasha and Michelle) Trivia *Keesha wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a long hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Easy Does It!. And a pony tail. *Chip wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. * *Curtis wear the same clothes from Barney's Halloween Party. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Pennies, Nickles, Dimes. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Camp WannaRunnaround. And a long hair. * *Hannah wear the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a long hair. *Emily wear the same clothes from Safety First!. And a two pony tails. * *Ashley wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a hairstyle. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a little long hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * *Junior wear the same clothes while Derek wore in "Barney Live - In New York City". And a short hair. *Lillian wear the same clothes while she wore in "The Apple Corps". And a pony tail. *Sean Abel wears the same clothes while Michael wore in "Be A Friend & Home Sweet Homes". And a short hair. *Jean-Claude wear the same clothes while he wore in "Memory Booster S'Pore". And a short hair. *Shelley wear a red long-sleeved shirt, a denim vest, a denim pleated skirt, red knee socks, brown Mary Jane shoes. And a hairstyle. *Daisy Abel wears the same clothes while Ashley wore in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". And a hairstyle. *Dasha wear the same clothes while Min wore in "Barney's Talent Show". And a little long hair. *Michelle wear the same clothes while Tina wore in "The Backyard Show". And a long hair. *Martha Abel wear the same clothes while Min wore in "Gone Fishing!". And a hairstyle. *Miranda Abel wear the same clothes while Julie wore in "Gone Fishing!". And a hairstyle. *Ruby Abel wear the same clothes while Kathy wore in "I Can Be A Firefighter!". And a hairstyle. *Valerie Abel wear the same clothes while Julie wore in "I Can Be A Firefighter!". And a hairstyle. *Darla wear the same dress that Rose Cousens wore in the Wiggles video, "Big Red Car", during the song "Five Little Joeys", white knee socks and black Mary Jane shoes, like "Tina Misbehaves at Toys"R"Us (Thevideotour1's version)". And a hairstyle. * * * * * * *Stella has a half pony tail. *When the Barney's say "Whoa! Hi everybody" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day!". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "A Little Big Day". *When the Barney's say "Hi there!" the sound clip is taken from "If The Shoe Fits". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *Stephen is the last child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with the book of Alice in Wonderland. *On March 22, 2013. there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is Barney doll with the book of Alice In Wonderland. *This was the last time "I Love You" was sung in the classroom. *This marks Stephen, Danny, Curtis, Ashley, Alissa, Chip, Junior, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel, Lillian, Shelley, Darla, Kim, Daisy Abel, Dasha and Michelle's final TV appearances. *This marks the last appearance of Lights Off (Season 6). *This group (Stephen, Danny, Kim and Hannah) also appeared in All Mixed Up. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "E-I-E-I-O". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "You Are Special". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "How Does Your Garden Grow?". *The same Season 6 BJ voice was the same from "Here Comes the Firetruck". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *The same Season 6 Baby Bop voice was the same from "You Can Do It!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Round and Round We Go". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Ready, Set, Go!". Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Vhs